Terminator: Heavy Metal
"Heavy Metal" is the fourth episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by Sergio Mimica Gezzan with a script written by John Enbom. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, February 4th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis The Cromartie Terminator breaks into the office of reconstructive surgeon David Lyman. After scanning through the doctor's patient files, he forces him to recreate a humanoid face for his frame. He selects the face of a man named George Laszlo. John Connor is looking at a memorial website for the late Jordan Cowan. Sarah Connor enters his room and asks him if he intends on going to her memorial service. Before they can discuss the matter at length, Cameron enters the room and tells that Cromartie has followed them through time and is looking for them. She shows them video surveillance of the night they appeared in this time era and zooms in on Cromartie's skull, which likewise passed through the time stream. She then goes on to speak about a supply of Coltan being rerouted to the Port of Los Angeles. Terminators use Coltan as part of their endoskeletal frame and that Cromartie might require it to reproduce missing limbs. don't take no crap!]] At 5:00 am, John, Sarah and Cameron go to the Port of Los Angeles. After dispatching of a security guard, they discover that the actual employees of the warehouse had been knocked unconscious and replaced by a team of mercenaries led by a Terminator. Sarah has them all retreat from the building, saying that they needto keep a safe distance until they can gather more intel. John however, has other plans. He sneaks back inside the facility and shoves his cell phone into one of the crates. He then boards one of the trucks, but is trapped inside. Before he can do anything else, the truck drives out of the warehouse. Meanwhile, F.B.I. agent James Ellison investigates the murder of Doctor David Lyman. A detective on the scene tells him that the office manager found him when she came to open up. A video camera shows an image of a hooded man entering the building on Friday night, and leaving on Sunday. The office manager recognizes the man's face as that of George Laszlo. trying to be sneaky.]] Inside the truck, John's cell phone slips out of the slat of one of the crates and breaks. This is unfortunate as Sarah and Cameron were trying to track him via the GPS on his phone. When one of the mercs in the truck hears the phone clatter upon the floor, he looks up to investigate, but John knocks him out with a Coltan cylinder. Back at F.B.I. headquarters, James Ellison brings George Laszlo in for questioning. He has a nurse take a blood sample to see if it matches any of the strange blood that Ellison recovered in Pico. Laszlo calls them a bunch of fascists. Cameron and Sarah capture another security guard. After traditional interrogation fails, they force him to drive them to where they believe the truck containing the Coltan and John might be headed. He tells them that they are heading to Depot 37 at McGuire Gunnery Range. please stand up?]] Meanwhile, the Cromartie Terminator tracks down the real George Laszlo. He breaks into his home and accosts him. Holding him before a mirror, he imitates Laszlo's facial expressions, trying to get an idea of the man's physical behavior and then smashes his head into the mirror, killing him. At Depot 37, John exits the truck and observes the leader of the group, Carter, talking with two of the other cronies. They are looking for their missing partner, who is the man that John knocked out earlier. Carter thanks both men for their service, then shoots them both dead. He then turns and faces the blast doors leading into the adjacent room and remains motionless. The third man comes to, and John warns him to keep quiet. He tells him that Carter is a bad man and that he killed the other two mercenaries. This man, Mike, is miffed about not having been paid and decides to confront Carter, against John's better judgment. Carter grabs Mike by the throat and Mike shoots him. The bullet tears some of the skin covering from Carter's face, exposing a glint of metal underneath. Mike gasps, "What are you?" just before Carter snaps his neck. Sarah and Cameron meanwhile, dump their security guard hostage in a live minefield and then head to Depot 37. Cameron tells Sarah that the Terminator is stockpiling Coltan as it will become a rare resource in the future. Depot 37 is the future factory sight for the Terminator production line. John manages to find a telephone and calls Sarah. He tells her that Carter killed the other men, then went into some sort of standby mode. Cameron opens the blast door and makes the first move against Carter, which causes him to reactivate. As Cameron and Carter fight, Sarah and John get into the supply truck carrying the Coltan. Carter manages to get in front of the truck, but they run him over. Cameron seals the blast door behind them, locking Carter inside. She then drives the truck off a ravine into the ocean, doing away with all of the Coltan. However, she keeps one block of Coltan for herself. Elsewhere, Agent Ellison visits George Laszlo's house. Not realizing that he is now speaking to Cromartie, he warns him that there might be someone out to steal his identity. Laszlo asks him why someone would do this, but Ellison just scoffs saying "Why does anybody do anything?" He gives him a business card and tells him to call him any time if he has any questions or concerns. Sarah, John and Cameron return home. John goes to his room, but the entire affair at Depot 37 has left him badly shaken. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * John Connor: It's always too dangerous. It’s war. War is dangerous. .... * Sarah Connor: Do you have any idea what is going on? I lost him. I lost John. * Cameron Phillips: I understand. * Sarah Connor: It's impossible for you to understand. * Cameron Phillips: Without John, your life has no purpose. * Sarah Connor: I can't believe I let him talk me into this. You try to open your hands just a little... and it's too soon. * Cameron Phillips: Is it? The world ends in four years. .... * John Connor: It's like he's frozen. * Sarah Connor: He's frozen? * John Connor: Yeah, when the door shut, it's like he went to sleep or something. * Cameron Phillips: Standby. He completed his mission. He powered down to standby mode until he's moved or triggered awake. * Sarah Connor: Triggered? * John Connor: The door. That put him into standby. * Cameron Phillips: Fifteen seconds. That's the reboot time. .... * John Connor: We still have the charges, we can rig 'em at the door and blow em when they try to drive out. And Cameron can take out... * Sarah Connor: Get in the car, we're going. * John Connor: What? * Sarah Connor: John, the plan was to hunt Cromartie. That's not Cromartie. * John Connor: So? * Sarah Connor: So you just want to walk in there and kick their asses and go for pancakes? It doesn't work like that. We're outnumbered. * John Connor: We have her. * Sarah Connor: We don't know what's going on. That thing has real estate. It has employees. Who knows how many more are in there. There's three of us. I'm not saying we run, but we need to step back, see what's going on. * John Connor: So we run. In other words. * Sarah Connor: Will you tell him to get in the car? * Cameron Phillips: It's too dangerous we should go. * John Connor: It's always too dangerous. It's war. War is dangerous. * Sarah Connor: If you die... they win. See also External Links * * * * * * "Heavy Metal" at the Terminator Wiki Keywords Actor; Coltan; Doctor; Federal Bureau of Investigation; Los Angeles; Mercenary; Oakland; Port of Los Angeles; Security guard; T-888 Terminator; United States Army ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:February, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries